·Dulce Olvido·
by HikariLunamaria-Chan
Summary: Hikari se fue a España para volverse pintora, teniendo que dejar a un Takeru enamoradísimo y el pasado 'oscuro' que tuvo con Ken. ¿Podrá escoger entre la Esperanza y la Oscuridad?Chap. 5!
1. Los recuerdos que aparecen

_**Dulce Olvido**_

_Era una preciosa tarde otoñal. Las hojas de los árboles caían incansablemente, y dos "tortolitos" se abrazaban bajo la plena luz del día. La chica, que denotaba tristeza, le dijo al rubio:_

_-Takeru..Sabes que te amo, pero te tengo que dejar. Quiero irme a España para hacer la carrera de Pintura. Te juro que volveré..Cuando la termine._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Cuatro años más tarde..**_

_Una luz cegadora atravesaba la cortina de aquel cuarto. Se podían observar varios cuadros de flores, sobre mesas, o simplemente tirados en el suelo. La única persona que estaba en el cuarto era una linda chica de cabellos castaños que admiraba uno de los cuadros, sosteniendo en sus delicadas manos un pincel y acuarela. Se podía descifrar que el cuadro era suyo. Luego de unos minutos, una voz fuerte le decía:_

_-Hikari..te llaman desde Estados Unidos-le dijo entrando al cuarto y a la vez pasándole el inmaculado teléfono.-_ _-Gracias, Nicole..Pero, ¿quién será?_- _-No me quisieron decir.-la chica, de voz fuerte y rubios cabellos se retiró del cuarto, a paso largo.-_

"_-Konichiwa?" _ _"-Konnichiwa, Dear Hikari-"_ _"-Takeru!-"_ _"-¿Cómo te ha ido?-"_ _ "-Muy bien..Mañana tengo una Exposición de Arte en el Museo Central Español, y luego de eso tendré una despedida organizada por mis colegas..Además irán pintores internacionales!_ _La próxima semana me voy a Estados Unidos, OK?"-esto último lo dijo con voz decidida y desafiante, dispuesta a cualquier respuesta por parte de su "novio"_ _ "-Qué bien..Así nos podremos ver por fin. Te esperaré en el Aeropuerto ese día, así que avísame por adelantado sobre el tiempo de tu vuelo. ¿Pasas por Francia, o por el Océano?-" el chico estaba feliz, pero enojado por toda la espera que le había ofrecido su novia._ _"-Espero pasar por Francia, me es mejor..¿Tú que piensas?" _ _"-Lo que a ti te sea mejor lo será para mí..Pero, en mi opinión espero que pases por…-"_ _"-Takeru?-"_ _"-Oh! Lo siento..tengo que atender a un cliente que desea urgentemente el plano de su Mansión..Sayounara! Te deseo mucha suerte en la Exposición de Arte!-"_

…

"_-Sayounara..-"_

_Unos segundos transcurrieron antes de que Hikari se moviera. Sabía lo que significaba "Sayounara". El día se había puesto gris. Ni las flores la alegraban, pero se propuso una tarde forzada._

_-Nicolee!_ _-Sí?-la secretaria de Hikari atendió inmediatamente al llamado.-_ _-Necesito más acuarela. ¿Crees que el cuadro de las azucenas esté bien? Hoy haré mi último cuadro en España, así que será precioso.._ _-Iré por la acuarela más tarde, ¿te parece? Así aprovechamos de ir de compras..Sobre el cuadro de las azucenas (ése cuadro era el que había estado observando la chica antes del llamado de su novio) creo que le falta algo de sombra..-se sentó en un taburete, al lado de la castaña-_ _-Está bien, a las 4 vamos al Centro Comercial. Terminaré el cuadro en media hora.-se puso un delantal blanco y tomó el pincel junto con la acuarela.-Nicole..¿Vas a ir conmigo a Estados Unidos?_ _-Por supuesto, además así aprovecho de visitar a mi prima -le dedicó una sonrisa-Y..Yo pagaré mi pasaje.-_ _-Qué bien que puedas ir! Pero..No puedes pagar tú tu pasaje! Te lo pagaré yo.._ _-No me parece bien, pues también voy de asuntos familiares.._ _-Tonterías Nicole!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cuando el reloj de Hikari marcaba las 4 de la tarde, ella se dispuso a dejar las acuarelas y el pincel, y tomar la billetera junto con la tarjeta de crédito._

_-Nicole, ¿te parece si vamos primero al supermercado?_- _-Claro._

_Las dos chicas, de unos 27 años, eran muy amigas y nunca se habían traicionado. Trabajaban y vivían juntas, siempre se apoyaban._

_La tarde pasó como un rayo de luz, y, finalmente, decidieron dirigirse a comprar algunos vestidos de gala en la tienda Zero._

_-Kari, en la Exposición sólo se permiten vestidos largos.-le recordó su amiga, al ver que ésta cogía un vestido hasta las rodillas.-Mira! Ese vestido negro con escotes te quedará muy bien!-_ _-Es verdad, me lo probaré.-le dijo agarrando el vestido que su amiga le ofrecía.-_

_En ese momento una recepcionista las atendió:_

_-¿Desean este vestido?-les preguntó por el vestido que acababan de coger-_ _-Sí.-_ _-Bueno, a usted este vestido le quedará muy bien. Déjeme aconsejarle algunos de nuestros accesorios, los cuales vienen junto al vestido. Pasemos a nuestra Sala de Probadores y Accesorios, por favor.-la recepcionista se quitó los mechones de cabello rubio que le cubrían el rostro-Me llamo Ingrid Santibáñez, ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?-_ _-Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami..Y el de mi amiga es Nicole Valdivieso.-_ _-Nicole, ¿Desea usted algún vestido?_ _-Sí, he estado mirando algunos de los vestidos y me llamó la atención uno rojo que llevaba una flor amarilla-dijo indicando dicho vestido-Me parece muy especial y apropiado para una Exposición de Arte.-_ _-Por supuesto, por lo que sé, en las Exposiciones de Arte generalmente sólo se admiten vestidos largos, por lo menos hasta debajo de las rodillas, y el que usted ha escogido es uno de los que se han diseñado especialmente para galas y exposiciones. Sus vestidos han sido diseñados por María Cornejo (Nota: lean abajo)-_

_Regresaron a su sofisticado departamento a mediados de las 11 de la noche, exhaustas, pero satisfechas. Estaban ansiosas por lucir los preciosos vestidos que habían comprado, anunciar el discurso que tanto les había costado_

_redactar, y además demostrar sus talentos como pintoras (las dos son pintoras, aunque Nicole también es la secretaria de Hikari) _

_Pero, al llegar la madrugada, y estando Hikari todavía despierta, las ansias se esfumaron. Llegó a pensar sobre Takeru, sobre cuánto lo amaba y el dolor que sintió por haberlo dejado.._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**La gente volteaba para saber qué pasaba. Dentro de aquel Aeropuerto, dos novios discutían. Los guardias intentaban separarlos.**_

**_-Takeru..Yo..Lo siento!_**

**_-No debes sentirlo, sé que tu carrera es más importante que nuestro amor,..-le dijo el rubio, con un tono más sarcástico que comprensivo-Vete, pero olvida todos los años que tuvimos que soportar esperando a ser mayores y volar libremente!-_** **_-NO! Takeru, yo..-la chica se sentía desdichada, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya lo habían discutido, y, en un principio el chico se había mostrado de acuerdo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de aquellos ojos castaños.-_** **_-Adiós, Hikari. Sé feliz..Pero vuelve, ¿Sí?-el chico se había tranquilizado, y besó a la castaña, un beso tierno que la sorprendió. Finalmente la miró dulcemente-Recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Recuerda que la luz nunca te abandona.-Soltó las manos de su "ángel", y se marchó tranquilo._**

_-HIKARI!_

_Kari se despertó sobresaltada. Todavía sentía los delicados labios de Takeru sobre los suyos, y un mal presentimiento la abordó. Pensó que aquel amor estaba acabado, que ya no volverían a verse._

_-Lo siento, tuve un buen sueño.-Se levantó de la amplia cama y se desperezó.-Iré en seguida a preparar el desayuno..Hoy me toca a mí hacerlo, ¿verdad?_ _-Sí.-la rubia de ojos casi verdes (Nota: es como una "amiga" mía ) ya llevaba puesto el vestido rojo bajo un delantal que serviría para no mancharlo-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Nico, ¿Crees que deba maquillarme hoy?-tomó una tostada y le untó mermelada-_ _-Claro! Pero no en excesos.-se amarró el cabello en una coleta, y luego se dispuso a tomar un gran sorbo de café-Hikari, el café está muy amargo, la próxima vez no lo hagas con los granos, por favor-_

_Desayunaron rápidamente, pues deberían de llegar por lo menos una hora anticipada a la Exposición. Era a las 12:00._

_Pinturas, esculturas y grabados se Exponían allí. El cuadro de Hikari llamado ·Dulce Olvido· era uno de los más admirados por los aspirantes a la carrera. Hikari se sentía orgullosa. Su profesor la llamó al discurso. Hikari no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. _

_-Buenos días. En primer lugar, quisiera agradecerles a todos aquellos que me ayudaron en esta carrera. Y especialmente a la Jefa de estudios, quien me apoyó mucho cuando me sentía mal. Y quisiera decirles, a todos aquellos que hoy comenzarán su carrera, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Espero que logren ser buenos pintores, pero por sobre todo, que alcancen todas sus metas. No obstante, recuerden que en cualquier carrera debes luchar, esforzarte y dar todo por conseguir aquello que anhelas. Miren siempre al frente, pues mirar hacia atrás no les servirá de nada.._

_Pasaron algunos segundos, Kari concluyó su discurso. Le entregaron un diploma. La gente aplaudía con entusiasmo, Hikari nunca se había sentido mejor. _

_-Ahora, entregaremos los premios a los mejores cuadros.-anunció la Profesora de Pintura de 1er Curso-El 3er lugar, al cuadro.._

_Aplausos, Abrazos y más. La felicidad abordaba el corazón de Hikari, pero no sabía que en unos días más la tristeza invadiría. _

_O.O Ke les pareció? Bueno espero seguir escribiendo este fict, todo depende de los reviews. No he tenido muy buenos resultados con ficts anteriores, así que este será el definitivo. R E V I E W S P L E A S E !_

_n.n _

_Notas:_

_María Cornejo es una diseñadora de modas chilena que fue criada en Londres y actualmente triunfa en New York (próximamente la veremos..) Su tienda en Manhattan, llamada "Zero", es uno de los datos que corren de boca en boca entre las celebridades que animan los círculos independientes de la moda. Ahora está a punto de anotarse un triunfo más: es una de las tres finalistas para el Premio Nacional de Diseño del Museo Copper-Hewitt, en la categoría fashion design. esta info la saqué de una revista llamada "YA", del Mercurio. La revista es de Chile y salió el martes 26 de julio de este año (2005) n.n_

_No soy una admiradora del diseño, pero me topé con este artículo en dicha revista y simplemente puse el nombre de la diseñadora. _

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. Regreso

**Dulce Olvido**

_Capítulo 2_

-Ya hemos entregado todos los premios, los invitamos a entonar el himno nacional…

…(Himno Nacional de España)

Todos entonaron con emoción el Himno. Muchos observaban al dueño del Museo, el cual era ya un anciano, aunque, por su preciosa voz, no lo parecía. Minutos después de haber entonado el himno y, a su vez, haber tomado asiento, el dueño del Museo se acercó al escenario, ayudado de su asistente.

-Buenas tardes. No vengo a aburrirlos ni a entretenerlos con un largo discurso, pues sé que eso no les gusta-su voz era firme, pero dulce-Les doy este discurso, con el único fin de decirles el secreto de la pasión con la que deben pintar. Pinten mirando algo, pero no lo copien en toda su imagen. Agreguen algo de su estilo, demuestren su talento expresando las emociones que le produce la imagen-se apoyó sobre su bastón-espero que nuestro trabajo, el de exhibir arte, sea recompensado de la mejor forma: que su entusiasmo crezca hasta que éste pueda lograr su sueño. Gracias por venir. –Dejó el micrófono y volvió a su ya observado asiento-

Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Hikari y Nicole regresaban a su hogar, felices de los premios que ambas habían recibido. Pero, aparte de eso, Hikari se ilusionaba con la despedida que le harían sus conocidos, especialmente sus colegas. Sabía que sería algo maravilloso, pues la querían mucho y no les causaría molestia un regalo así.

-Nico! ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?-esto lo dijo esperanzada, señalando la heladería "Mint Love"-

-Claro! Pero luego de eso regresamos a casa, la despedida es a las ocho.

Ya había pasado una semana. El día que Hikari ansiaba había llegado. Era una preciosa mañana de domingo, llena de familias que salían de paseo, sonreían y no se preocupaban en gastar dinero para satisfacer a sus hijos. Hikari paseaba por el parque, uno de los lugares que se llenaban más durante el día domingo. Reflexionaba y planificaba su salida a Japón, lo que sucedería en más o menos cinco horas.

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasto. Tomó asiento en una banca, cercana a un árbol con sombra. En su mente, el silencio pareció apoderarse del parque. Aunque lo que ella pensaba no era la realidad en todo su esplendor, lo sentía de verdad. Sabía que algo ocurriría en Japón, y no era porque tuviera visiones o algo por el estilo, simplemente era el instinto que aparece en los momentos más precisos.

Pasaron unos minutos, Hikari parecía seguir en "trance." Pero de repente, un señor comenzó a cantar una bella canción, acompañado de su querida guitarra. Hikari reaccionó escuchando aquella melodía, pues le provocaba un extraño sentimiento. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia aquel señor.

La gente se comenzó a reunir alrededor del árbol, y del señor que tocaba con alegría la guitarra. Todo parecía preparado. El mismo señor repartió flores a todas las mujeres que se encontraban cerca de él, incluyendo a Hikari, la cual se había levantado de su banca al ver que la gente se amontonaba alrededor de ella. El señor finalizó su show con un poema que él mismo había creado, al parecer con mucho empeño y pasión.

"Así es como yo quiero trabajar…Con empeño y a la vez pasión…"-pensó Hikari. Se sintió identificada con aquel señor, que con mucho esmero había preparado aquel show.

_A veces lo que siento_

_No lo siento dentro de mí_

_Cuando te canto te miento_

_Pues quizás yo no esté seguro_

_de este bello sentimiento._

_Ya sabes que te quiero_

_Pero no lo expreso libremente_

_Si he sido caballero_

_Lo seré eternamente._

_Remediarlo es muy difícil_

_Tú estas muy lejos de mí_

_Que aunque no te vea_

_Sentiré lo mismo por ti._

La multitud se conmovió con aquel poema, pues era simple, pero a la vez complejo…Finalmente muchos le dieron un poco de dinero, incluida Hikari.

Ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pues el Aeropuerto quedaba a unos 45 minutos de donde ella se encontraba, y además debía de presentarse por lo menos con una hora de anticipación.

··

-Nicole! No olvides los boletos, mi cartera y la mochila cargada de comida, ¿vale?-Hikari se arreglaba apurada, se estaba haciendo una coleta debido a que sabía que la agotaría el hecho de viajar. Eran tres días de viaje, y los viajes en avión eran horriblemente desagradables, según Hikari. Pero a ella le encantaban las comidas de avión, decía que en casa nadie le hacía la comida, y suponían un trabajo más. Le encantaban los pescados y arroces que traían en el avión.

--

-VUELO Nº4 , CON DESTINO A JAPÓN, TOKYO. LOS PASAJEROS, FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE ANTE LA RECEPCIÓN DE MALETAS. SU VUELO SALDRÁ EN DOS HORAS. ESPERAMOS QUE NO TENGAN NINGÚN INCOVENIENTE. LOS SALUDA:

AIR ESPAÑA.

-Kari-chan!..-Nicole apenas podía hablar, pues le costaba el hecho de llevar dos maletas. Hikari estaba en las mismas.

-¿Qué?-finalmente las dos lograron llegar ante la recepción de maletas.

-Nada, nada…

-Buenas tardes. Dejen sus maletas en la pasarela automática. Necesito sus carnés y sus boletos (pasajes)-la misma voz anterior las atendía. Destacaba en la mujer su estilo pelirosado y su nombre (el cual podían advertir con el sólo hecho de mirar la chapa que llevaba en el pecho: María Magdalena Rosa de las Mercedes Aguilar-Figueroa Goycolea)-

Fueron atendidas. Un fugaz recuerdo de Takeru apareció nuevamente ante la ingenua Hikari. Pero eso ocurrió en el avión, unas horas más tarde de haberse subido a éste, y luego de haber cenado.

Era una noche silenciosa, pero preciosa. En ella destacó la luz de la luna llena, la cual podía brillar en los ojos de las personas que rondaban de noche por la ciudad.

-Hikari…Yo…Quiero decirte que te amo. Siempre te he amado, y será por siempre.-aquella voz, era cálida y dulce. Era semejante al café.-Y…Quiero darte este anillo. –Sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo con un rubí en el centro.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto, Takeru.-sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, un beso que no sería el último. En el futuro se dieron los mismos besos. Las lágrimas aparecieron. Sus brazos pudieron hacer lo mismo que sus labios. Su relación indicaba algo tierno, dulce, y por supuesto…En ellos destacaba la sinceridad que otras parejas carecían.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo. La luz de la luna llena, un anillo hermoso pero que sería olvidado, y por sobre todo…El nido de un amor sincero.

Hola!

Está corto?

Lo sé, pero no se impacienten, sacaré el próximo capítulo pronto. Les aseguro que no me demoraré…

R E V I E W S P L E A S E

Sé que está fome, pero me esforzaré en cambiarlo para los capítulos más importantes…

Sayonara!


	3. ¿Vida dulce o amarga? Reencuentro

**Dulce Olvido**

_Capítulo 3_

Un extraño ruido despertó a la joven castaña. Un llanto, intuyó. Pero no lo era. Su "despertador" había sido el carrito del desayuno, y la azafata japonesa que la zarandeaba con esmero.

-ocha to ko-hi- dochira ni shimasuka? (¿Cuál prefieres, té o café?)-

-Ko-hi- wo ippai kudasai. (Déme un café, porfavor.)-se notaba que en el acento japonés de Hikari había un deterioro. Nicole, que recién se despertaba y se ubicaba en el asiento trasero a Hikari, lo notó perfectamente y se incorporó a esperar su turno.-Arigatô. (Gracias)

Hikari sentía los ojos hinchados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. A pesar del dolor, disfrutó el desayuno, y luego de haber terminado se tomó una pastilla. Le quedaba un día de viaje, pero de igual forma sentía un temor muy grande, no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar cuando viera a Takeru de pie en el Aeropuerto, esperándola pacientemente. Había traído variados regalos, para él, sus amigos y familia, los cuales había pensado según qué necesitaba cada uno de sus conocidos. Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Sabía que T.K. no estaba del todo feliz, pues no era probable que se olvidara de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por dejar que ésta cumpliera sus sueños. Pero la culpa no era del todo suya, pues el chico vivió amargamente todos aquellos años…Eso demostraba su fidelidad y amor. No del todo, pues Hikari (como toda novia) quería que él siguiera su vida, disfrutándola, y no recordando a cada segundo los ojitos de color castaño, el cabello de igual color (que ahora llevaba largo) y sus afanes, que la caracterizaban. Quería que la alegría invadiera su corazón, y que el recuerdo se volviera dulce, que en la boca ya no le quedara el sabor amargo que se añejaba, que aquel dulce fuera el olvido. Que las lágrimas fueran parte del pasado, y que aquel pasado se convirtiera REALMENTE en pasado, y fuera un sendero que ya había cruzado.

Pero no podía ser así. Nada, ni siquiera el sabor amargo, ni las lágrimas del ayer…Nada podía remediar el daño causado, nada podía llegar a ser realmente el olvido. Y sólo así, dejando que el tiempo corriera…Sólo así, todo aquello se cumpliría. Y Hikari lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no quería eso, en el fondo de su corazón. Takeru ya formaba parte de su vida, una vida dulce, pero a la vez amarga. Los lazos no se rompen, y menos los lazos amorosos. El amor verdadero no se destruye, o al menos no tan fácilmente como se destruyen los vidrios.

-Atención Pasajeros: favor de no desabrochar sus cinturones, sólo al aviso. Es para su mayor seguridad. Aterrizaremos en unos 5 minutos, plieguen las mesitas y acomoden sus sillas. Las azafatas pasarán ayudando. Dejar de utilizar los baños, por favor. Y los niños, dejar de corretear por los pasillos. Les deseamos un buen aterrizaje. Aerolíneas España les agradece por preferir nuestros servicios.-Se apagaron las Mini-Tv y la multitud empacaba, conversaba o simplemente se ponía los tapones, pues al aterrizar el dolor era horrible. Otros mascaban chicle, muy eficaz para estas ocasiones.

Kari, en particular, mascaba chicle de canela, y se colocaba los tapones que las azafatas les habían ofrecido al comienzo del vuelo. Estaba más tranquila.

Aeropuerto Central de Japón

Un chico con cabellos rubios y otro con cabellos azules, conversaban animados en el café "GATSBY," dentro del Aeropuerto, en el piso 3. El rubio disfrutaba un kuchen de manzana, y el otro chico tomaba un café.

-No creo que su corazón se lo permita.-el peli-azul opinaba sobre la situación amorosa de su amigo. Tomó un sorbo de café.-

-Pues yo sí.-

-Takeru, no seas tan duro, recuerda que tu no eres el único que sufrió. Dale otra oportunidad, sabes que la amas y ella a ti. No pueden dejar todo lo que construyeron juntos, ¿o sí?

-¡Takaishi!-de repente una tercera persona aparece, e interrumpe la conversación.-

-Ah, eres tú, Daisuke.-el rubio voltea para observar al antiguo líder, pero no encuentra la respuesta a su llegada.

-Te estaba buscando por todo el aeropuerto, vine para decirte que en unos 30 minutos llega Kari-chan.-al terminar la frase, le ordena al mozo que le traiga un agua mineral, pues al parecer se encuentra cansado.

-Gracias, Davis-el peli-azul se adelanta, y agradece antes que T.K.-

-Bueno...¿Cómo te ha ido, Davis?-Takeru parece interesado.

-Bien, muy bien, me gustan los niños y las clases de football no me agotan mucho…Pero, ahora estoy buscando otro trabajo para el fin de semana. ¿Saben alguno?-el mozo le entrega el agua mineral y un vaso.

-Yo sí, puedes ayudar a un amigo. Necesita que le hagan las compras, y que le ayuden en la tienda. Te daré su número telefónico en cuanto pueda, ¿vale?-nuevamente, el peli-azul habló.-

-Vale, gracias. –cierra el agua mineral, porque le acaba de dar un sorbo.-Ahora, vámonos, que Kari llegará en unos minutos.-

Takeru paga por ellos, y se marcha apresurado.

Las puertas hechas de vidrio se abren, y los pasajeros del Vuelo Nº4 salen llevando maletas y bolsos, todos pesados.

-Takeru, ¿ves a Hikari?-Daisuke se pone en puntas de pie y aún así no consigue ver a la castaña salir.-

-No. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-preocupado, Takeru hace los mismo que Daisuke.-

-Por supuesto que no.-el peli-azul no parece interesado.

-¡Mira, ahí viene!-Daisuke es el primero en notar el ingreso de Kari por las puertas centrales, y espera a su encuentro.

La castaña cruza las puertas de vidrio apresurada, deja su equipaje cerca de donde se encuentra el peli-azul…Lo mira detenidamente. Pero, finalmente, corre y abraza a su "novio."

-Ken…Ichijouji-antes de abrazar a Takeru, murmura.-

Takeru…Mi amor.-le da un beso corto y dulcemente, otro en la mejilla.-Esperaba este momento.

-Yo también.

Hola…

Este capi se me hizo corto, espero que a ustedes no y les haya gustado.

Bueno..Voy a responder una pregunta que me hicieron:

-El poema lo escribí yo. Me alegro de que lo hayan disfrutado.

Sin mayores pensamientos, se despide:

HikariLunamaria-Chan

_Believe me_

_I can fly_

_I'm singing in the sky…_

_Hope of Love 4ever _

_4ever Only You_


	4. ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar?

**Dulce Olvido**

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Siento no haberlo actualizado…_

_N/A: En el 1er Capi, Hikari dice que va a E.E.U.U., pero en realidad es a Japón. Siento haber cometido ese error…(_

_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_

Habían pasado 3 días, los que habían transcurrido de igual forma todos: Hikari acompañaba a Nicole a los museos que ella deseaba ver, otras veces fueron a comprar regalos, y, otras, Hikari deleitó a Nicole con uno de sus platos preferidos, en un restaurante cercano a la casa de Takeru, en donde se estaban quedando. Finalmente Hikari obtuvo su primera emoción: el reencuentro con sus amigos.

La castaña no estaba enterada, pero Nicole y Takeru la llevaron "a comer", y, en aquel fino restaurante divisó los rostros de sus casi olvidados compañeros de DigiMundo.

Todos lucían desconocidos: Yolei ya no usaba lentes, y tenía el pelo más corto; Sora, por el contrario, se dejó el pelo crecer, y lucía más femenina; Ken, al parecer, había cambiado de gustos al vestirse…etc.

Todo le parecía extraño a aquella pintora. Pero el cariño y amistad de sus compañeros le hicieron olvidar aquellos problemas.

-¡Sora, qué cambiada estás!-Fue lo primero que dijo Hikari.

-Sí…Tu también, Kari-chan. ¿Quieres algo?-Sora, que estaba bastante feliz, le ofreció uno de sus platos: se había convertido en una Chef.

Así, uno a uno, los fue saludando. Les contaron, algunos, qué habían hecho de su vida, si tenían hijos. Aunque muy pocos habían formado familia ya: Yamato y Mimi; tenían 2 niñitas (Akane y Fuu)- Sora; tenía un niño llamado Yuki- Yolei, por su parte, tenía mellizas y un niño (Ami, Umi; las mellizas, y Aki, el hijo mayor)-y, por último, Taichi, el hermano de Hikari estaba casado con una chica llamada Miaka, quien estaba embarazada de una niña.

-Hikari-chan, tu hermano me habla mucho de ti…-Miaka, rubia de ojos azules, amenizó mucho con su cuñada, y le dijo que llamaría Hikaru a su niña.-…Hikaru Yagami…¿Suena bien?

-Pues espero que sí…

Rieron con gracia, pues Miaka esperaba que Hikaru fuese portadora de aquella luz interior que la castaña conservaba.

En toda la velada, Hikari no habló mucho con Takeru. No lo deseaba. No sabía cómo podía revelar su eterno amor…

Pero el momento había llegado. Hikari estaba jugando con las hijitas de Yamato y Mimi; Akane y Fuu; cuando Takeru se le acercó y le dijo:

-Hikari, tenemos que hablar…

-Lo sé. Voy a dejar a las niñas con Mimi…Enseguida vuelvo.

La noche era hermosa. Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, cuando Hikari atravesó las flores que poblaban el lugar.

-Kari-chan…Yo…

-Sé que me amas. Yo también te amo, y me lleno de envidia al ver que Mimi y Yamato, Sora, mi hermano, Yolei y otras personas pueden ser felices al verse enamorados, y osan a compartir la vida juntos. Y no sé por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo, aún habiendo amor, ternura y mucha cercanía entre los dos. No lo sé…-Takeru interrumpe:

-Mi amor…Quiero que sepas que te he amado desde siempre…Desde aquellos días en los que todos íbamos a la escuela, en el DigiMundo…-Se acerca a ella lentamente, y le susurra:-Te amo.-Hikari se aleja de él:

-Dame el tiempo necesario como para…

-¡Tiempo!-Exclama el rubio, enojadísimo.

-Takeru…-Las primeras lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos castaños-Te amo, pero no sé qué es lo que nos impide el estar juntos…-T.K. suspira:

-Está bien…Pero dame un beso, ¿vale?

Se dan un beso entrecortado por las lágrimas de Hikari:

-Creo que lo mejor será que viva en casa de Tai algunos días. No olvides que te amo…-Kari muestra la mejor de sus sonrisas, y Takeru lo hace a su vez:

-Yo también te amo, Hikari Yagami…

0.0.0

Transcurren 5 días. La castaña no hace más que pensar y meditar, ante todo lo ocurrido. Y Nicole, por su parte, no sabe cómo consolar a su amiga:

-Kari, no sé por qué lo meditas tanto, el tiempo te hará curar las heridas, olvidar el pasado…Tú sabes el gran conflicto que tuviste con T.K. aquel día…

-Lo sé. Pero necesito pensar en el por qué…

-¿El por qué de tu ida?

**FLASHBACK**

_**Corazones Rotos,**_

_**El caminar del pasado,**_

_**Lágrimas que hemos olvidado,**_

_**Con ojos llorosos.**_

_El tiempo pasado,_

_No lo podremos olvidar,_

_Y todo lo que he recordado,_

_Qué pena que me he acordado._

_Amo al rubio,_

_Esos ojos de menta,_

_Que frágiles mis latidos,_

_La razón no la olvido._

_**Amores de recuerdos,**_

_**Latidos por amor,**_

_**Fuertes estruendos,**_

_**Lágrimas por amor.**_

_(Poema: Dolor por Amor)_

_Hikari se acerca a la máquina que recita el poema. Era una grabadora, y el poema que recitaba lo había escrito ella misma. Tenía un don especial de artista. Aquel casete llevaba inscrito: "Poemas", y eran únicamente poemas creados por Hikari. No olvidaba la razón del meloso poema:_

_Ken y Hikari se encuentran en un Parque, realmente gris, lo que demostraba que era otoño. Había flores marchitas por todas partes._

_-Ken, Tengo que irme a España, para estudiar Arte…Y…Takeru se dará cuenta de nuestra relación…_

_-Lo sé, pero por eso no te preocupes. Yo mismo le diré...-Ken observa detalladamente algunas de las flores marchitas._

_-¡No! Takeru no se puede enterar…_

_-¿Preocupada? Te lo advertí cuando comenzamos esta relación, ¿no te acuerdas?_

_-Sí, lo recuerdo…_

_-Entonces asume las consecuencias.-Ken le sonríe a la Castaña, y coloca una flor entrelazada en su cabello.-Su amor estará marchito por siempre, no intentes arreglarlo. La flor no la botarás, será el amor que perdurará, pero que en el fondo no subsistirá…_

_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_

Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Creo que se está poniendo algo empalagoso…Díganme si estoy en lo cierto, déjenme un review!

¿Les gustó el poema? Espero que sí…D

Les PROMETO en que no me demoraré en actualizar…

R E V I E W S – P L E A S E –

0.0.0

Let's try to believe me…

Let's try to remember my reason...

_HikariLunamaria-Chan_


	5. Comiendo Sushi

**Dulce Olvido**

_Waaa! Otro Capi Más! De todas formas, ya sé cómo terminar este fict._

_¡Gracias y Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! _

_Y disculpas por haber dejado todo colgado...No sabía si seguir o no..._

_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_

Hikari se despertó sobresaltada. Había soñado con Ken y Takeru, en el sueño, Takeru se daba cuenta de la relación entre ellos dos y se enojaba, luego se enamoraba de otra chica y no se volvían a ver. Nunca más...Kari se tapó el rostro con las dos manos. Sabía que esa relación debía de tener un fin. Ken era muy amable, pero tenía su lado oscuro. T.K, por el contrario era gentil y la dulzura en sus ojos la conmovía. Ella sabía que lo de Ken había sido una tontería; pero...¿Alguien la había obligado con esa relación? Nadie. Ella había soñado mucho con Ken antes de eso, y, al comenzar sus andanzas Hikari se sintió feliz y radiante. Muchos le habían preguntado qué le pasaba, entre ellos Takeru, su hermano y Sora (quien era una de sus mejores amigas, en ese tiempo se veían mucho, pues era novia de Taichi). Luego de un tiempo (en el cual Kari había estado con los dos chicos a la vez) se desmoronó por completo. Se dio cuenta de la traición que le estaba propinando a T.K, y éste no se merecía todo lo que Kari le estaba haciendo. El error ya se había cometido, y Hikari sabía que aquello debía de enfrentarse con valor. Justo aquel día tuvo que planear su ida a España, y, sin despedirse de una forma decente de Ken...Se fue. Dejó un pasado con manchas negras en Japón, una mente llena de remordimientos y comenzó su 'nueva vida' en España. Tampoco le fue fácil llegar y terminar su carrera: se esforzó mucho, pintó con los más verdaderos sentimientos que estaban en su corazón, y así logró ganarse la fama que ella poseía.

La castaña se levantó luego de media hora, la cual se hizo eterna. Se lavó el rostro, sin despejar su mente de T.K. y Ken. Se duchó y vistió rápidamente. Ella era una huésped, e iba a preparar el desayuno a toda costa. Salió a la cocina, la cual no conocía (estaba en casa de Taichi) , pero se dio cuenta de que su cuñada ya tenía todo listo.

-Hola, Miaka. Pensaba hacer el desayuno...

-Hola. No te preocupes por nada, yo y Tai nos despertamos temprano porque hoy vamos al ginecólogo. Tu amiga Nicole ya está en el comedor desayunando con Tai.-Miaka bebió un sorbo de leche, y salió al comedor con Hikari.

Había de todo: tostadas, cereal, café, leche, queque (echo por su cuñada), yoghurt...Realmente Miaka era una buena ama de casa.

-MM...Hikari estaba asombrada, luego de haber probado el queque se había quedado estupefacta.-Miaka, cocinas excelente...¡Tai, que buena esposa has encontrado!-Todos, inclusive Nicole, rieron ante el 'comentario' que había echo la pequeña Yagami.

0.0.0

Tai y Miaka ya habían salido, y en pocos minutos Nicole y Hikari también saldrían. Nicole se estaba colocando las botas, cuando tocaron el timbre. A las dos amigas les sorprendió, pues no espereban a nadie, aún así Kari abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a T.K.

-Kari-Chan...Vine para invitarte a salir a dar u paseo. ¿Quieres venir?

-Lo siento, pero yo y Nicole vamos a salir de compras...-Kari estaba incómoda, el día anterior el rubio le había prometido que le daría un tiempo, y si pensaba que ella se terminaría por rendir con regalos y salidas sorpresas, pues estaba muy equivocado.

-O.K...De todas formas, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche? No te contamos que Daisuke inauguraría su primer restaurante...-Takeru esperó la respuesta. Nicole, que ya había terminado de ponerse las botas, fingía ir a buscar su cartera.

-Takeru...Te agradezco la invitación...Pero creo que...-Hikari se incomodó aún más.

-¡Vamos! Davis se enojará contigo si no vas.-Takeru comenzó a rogarle de una forma discreta, pues sabría que Kari era persuadible si le comentaban la tristeza o el enojo de otra persona.

-...En ese caso...Creo que iré. ¿Puedo ir con Nicole?

-Claro. Daisuke estará encantado. Finalmente mientras más gente vaya mejor, ¿No?-el rubio le sonrió.-Bien. Las vendré a recoger a las 7 en punto.

Dicho todo el rubio se marchó, no sin antes desperdirse con un beso en la mejilla. Hikari no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Kari-chan...¿Vamos?-Nicole, que había 'encontrado' su cartera, parecía algo enojada ante el rubor de Hikari. La castaña no lo notó, y sin más, asintió con la cabeza a su amiga.

0.0.0

Eran las 17:00 hrs. Taichi estaba trabajando (tenía una tienda de accesorios deportivos) y Miaka estaba leyendo en su cuarto. Por su parte, Hikari estaba observando cómo le quedaban los kimonos que había comprado a Nicole.

-¡Wow!

-¿Cómo me queda?-Nicole estaba hermosa: sin lugar a dudas. El kimono era rojo y azul, colores que marcaban sus labios y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Muy bien. -Kari estaba distraída, pensando en la cena...

-¡Kari! -Nicole llamó la atención de la castaña, haciendo que ésta dejara su distracción a un lado.-

-¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba pensando...-Bajó la mirada. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-¿En Takaishi?-La rubia seguía utilizando el apellido del rubio, aunque bien lo conocía ya. Kari se dio cuenta de que Nicole estaba enfadada y preocupada a la vez, debido a su propio comentario.

-Sí.-Hikari asintió, sin olvidar el rostro preocupado y enojado de su amiga.-Nicole...Siento que estás distante y algo enfadada conmigo...-Kari se acercó a su amiga, y la miró a los ojos. Pudo observar una tormenta de hojas verdes y amarilletas a la vez en sus ojos, que hacían esclarecer que la chica estaba sorprendida por la acusación de Hikari.

-Yo...

-Sé que estás mal, y no mientas, porque te conosco muy bien...-Kari se limitó a decir la verdad. Trató de profundizar todo lo que veía en sus ojos y sacar una conclusión...Pero, antes de que Kari lograra pensar en algo, Nicole le respondió:

-Hikari, lo siento...Me pasa algo pero creo que este no es el momento para decírtelo...No te enojes...Pero...

-Está bien-Hikari no esperaba una respuesta semejante, y terminó por rendirse y no insistir.-

Tras unos minutos de angustiante silencio para ambas, Kari reaccionó y comenzó a arreglarse para la cena.

-Creo que deberías quitarte ese kimono, Nicole.-Nicole no articuló palabra alguna. Su amiga se limitó a mirarla, y ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar sobre el tema en el resto de la tarde.

0.0.0

Ding...

El timbre de la casa de los Yagami Watanabe sonó tres veces consecutivas. Nicole le echó un vistazo a Miaka: ésta se había quedado dormida leyendo. Hikari abrió la puerta, y se lució ante T.K. con un vestido amarillo con un lazo negro a la cintura.

-Hola. ¿Están listas?-Takeru saludó cortésmente, y trató de no sorprenderese al ver a una Hikari hermosa, como siempre.

-Hola...Creo que Nicole se está terminando de retocar el maquillaje...-Hikari dejó a Takeru pasar.-Voy a ver...-Hikari trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible con T.K., puesto que cada vez que se quedaban solos él podría besarla o tirarle comentarios indirectos sobre su 'relación'. Takeru se había vuelto igual a Matt, con la única diferencia de que este último había tenido múltiples novias, y, en cambio, Takeru sólo pensaba en Hikari. Aunque también había tenido otra novia llamada Asuka Watanabe (la hermana menor de Miaka), habían terminado al mes, puesto que la chica se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba enamorada de su ex-novio...Davis. Eso había sido hace unos 3 o 4 años, y en esos años la pareja de Asuka y Davis había tenido muchos problemas, pero no se habían alejado mucho. -Nicole ya está lista, T.K.

-Hola Takaishi.-Nicole fingía arreglarse el cabello, pero se notaba su rubor luego de haber visto a T.K.

-Hola...-Takeru le echó una mirada a Nicole. Le pareció que estaba casi igual de hermosa que Kari...

-¿T.K.?-Takeru salió de sus pensamientos, con la voz de Kari resonándole en su mente-

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, vamos...

Las dos amigas, que ya habían vuelto a amigarse, se miraron extrañadas.

0.0.0

Takeru salió de su auto deportivo rojo, al mismo tiempo en que Ken salía del restaurante de Davis.

-¡Takeru! -Se acercó al rubio y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Hola Ken. ¿Ha venido mucha gente?-Las dos amigas ya estaban fuera del auto, y, en el acto, T.K. cerró el auto.

-La verdad, no mucha, pero Daisuke está bastante contento a pesar de todo.-Ken, al ver a Hikari, la miró con indiferencia, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Y, al ver a Nicole, fue todo lo contrario. Se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano a forma de saludo.-Hola. Soy Ken. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Claro que me acuerdo. Fue un placer haberte conocido, fuiste muy simpático conmigo.-Dicho esto, Nicole le sonrió de una manera muy peculiar, haciendo notar sus hermosos dientes (N/A: Sin comentarios..xDD).

-Bueno, ¿Entramos?-Takeru observaba con admiración la fachada del restaurante: tenía letras grandes con luces que decían 'Valor & Amistad'.

-¡Claro!-las dos chicas también se sorprendieron al ver esa fachada, ¿que habría hecho Daisuke para conseguir tanto dinero?

Ken, Takeru, Nicole y Hikari entraron al local. A la entrada había una Caja y luces multicolores. Una voz conocida apareció detrás de ellos.

-¡Hola!-la siempre alegre voz de Daisuke los hizo salir de sus pensamientos, que de seguro eran sobre el restaurante.

-Hola. Muy bonito restaurante, Daisuke.-Takeru fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Sí, sí. De seguro...-Davis observó junto con sus amigos las luces multicolores, como si él nunca las hubiera visto. Al bajar la vista, se acercó a Kari.-¡Kari-chan! ¡Has venido!

-No podría faltar yo en algo tan importante para ti, Davis.-Con una de sus sonrisas maravillosas que hacían sentir bien, Hikari 'saludó' al chico.

-Kari siempre eres tan dulce...-Giró la vista y se encontró con Nicole.-¿Ella es tu amiga, Kari?

-Sí. Se llama Nicole. -Daisuke se acercó a Nicole y le dio la mano a forma de saludo.

-¡Hola! Gracias por haber venido...¿no te conosco?

-Sí, estuve con Hikari y todos sus amigos ese día...

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Un placer, de todas formas...Por cierto...¡Vamos a la cocina! ¡Les daré un tour por el restaurante!

Davis los condujo a todos (menos a Ken, quien ya había estado ahí, puesto que él era el arquitecto) por todo el restaurante: comenzaron por la cocina; en donde habían 3 cocineros y 3 camareras. Ahí se vendía sushi, así que también habían múltiples acuarios. Por lo general; era una cocina muy bien equipada. Luego pasaron a las mesas. En la pared había un pez de mentira colgado, y esto llamó la atención de varios de los que estaban entrando al local. Luego, salieron al patio exterior (equipado con una pileta con peces) que daba a más mesas. Cada una tenía su propio quitasol.

-¿Y bien?-Davis estaba muy orgulloso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pavonearse, ya que en ese momento una chica de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos azules se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¡Amorcito!-al instante, Davis se avergonzó y los demás rieron por lo bajo.-¡Llegaron los peces que pediste! Necesitan tu firma.-la chica le dio un beso.

-Asu-chan, voy enseguida...-Le dio la espalda, enojado, y con un notable rubor.

-Da-kun...¿te molesté? ..-la rubia, abochornada, trató de pedirle perdón con señas, pero su 'noviecito' no hacía caso a sus múltiples disculpas.

-Está bien...Vamos a firmar esa maldita factura.-El chico de cabellos púrpuras dio media vuelta y les dirijió una mirada a sus amigos, pidiendo que lo esperaran.

Al quedar Nicole, Hikari y Takeru solos, Takeru se sentó en una de las mesas. Lo mismo hicieron las otras dos chicas, como si jugaran al 'monito mayor'.

-Qué bonito restaurante, ¿no lo crees así, Kari?-Nicole observaba con atención los peces en la pileta.

-¡Sí! Muy hermoso...¿Lo diseñó Ken?-Kari notó una molesta mirada dirigida por T.K.

-Claro...En esos días yo estaba muy ocupado con otros trabajos, de personas muy importantes...-Takeru presumía su popularidad como arquitecto, cuando llegó Davis agitado.

-¡Vayan a la sala, ya ha llegado mucha gente y comenzaremos a entregar los platos...Gratis!-esto lo dijo alzando la voz, puesto que habían grupos de gente que conversaban entre ellos. Davis estaba a punto de irse cuando T.K. le solicitó si podía hablar a solas con él. Daisuke le contestó algo, pero ni Hikari ni Nicole escucharon de qué hablaban. T.K. se dirigió hacia ellas con notable júbilo.

-¿Vamos?

0.0.0

La comida estaba deliciosa, y todos ahí disfrutaron que era gratuito.

-¡MMM!-Kari terminaba de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta, al mismo tiempo en que Takeru daba el último bocado y Nicole tomaba la servilleta.-Estaba delicioso.

Daisuke se acercaba a la mesa junto con una garzona y Asuka.

-¿Quieren postre, amigos?

-Yo no, gracias, estoy muy llena.-Kari negó con la cabeza.

-Yo sí voy a querer, pues espero que el postre esté igual de delicioso que la comida...-Nicole, por su parte le sonrió a Daisuke. Él se ruborizó y Asuka, al notarlo, le dio un codazo.

-Ehmm...Daisuke, yo tampoco voy a querer postre.-Takeru se levantó de la mesa en el acto, y le susurró a Kari en el oído:

-¿Puedes venir? Necesito hablarte de algo muy importante. En serio.

-Ok...Si es tan serio...

Dejaron de susurrarse y Hikari se levantó de la mesa anunciando:

-Davis, estaba exquisito. Me alegro de haber venido.-

Dicho esto, Hikari y Takeru se retiraron, dejando a un Davis indignado y a una Nicole notablemente celosa.

0.0.0

T.K. y Kari estaban sentados en una de las mesas del exterior, que no habían sido utilizadas, ya que la iluminación del exterior todavía no estaba lista. Estaban casi a oscuras, pero los dos veían con claridad los ojos de el otro.

-¿Y bien?-Kari estaba muy nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos, y esto sin contar que tenía algo de frío.

-Esto...-Takeru parecía nervioso también, pero una oleada de valor lo cubrió. Suspiró profundamente y enseguida se sintó con todo el valor que hace un segundo no poseía-...No creas que esto lo hago por acosarte ni nada, sino que tengo mis razones...-Hikari estaba más nerviosa aún, y le temblaban cada vez más fuerte las manos-Mi padre está gravemente enfermo...Y...Su último deseo es verme casado contigo...Pero...No te podemos obligar a nada.-Kari quedó aterrorizada: ¿se casaría con T.K., formaría una familia y cargaría con el secreto sobre su relación con Ken toda la vida?

Hikari sabía perfectamente que los secretos tenían el único defecto de tener que ser descubiertos algún día, y ella tenía como costumbre casi nunca mentir.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

¿Qe tal?

Me demoré muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho...Pero espero que les haya gustado este capi!

Dejen reviews, es lo único que pido...

No voy a prometer nada, ya que después rompo todas las promesas xDD


End file.
